Rain and Mood Booster
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Wonwoo suka hujan. Wonwoo benci hujan. / "Mingyu tidak menjemputmu saat hujan begini? Kenapa?" / "Tidak tahu. Tidak bisa dihubungi. Atau memang tidak mau menjawab panggilanku." / Dan mood Wonwoo memburuk seketika. / GS / Meanie and friends / OS.


"Hooaahmm~~"

Wonwoo menggeliat malas di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya masih tertutupi selimut hangat. Dengan malas Wonwoo menatap rintik hujan yang turun tanpa henti sejak semalam hingga pagi ini. Gadis bersurai _dark brown_ itu tengah menatap jendela kamarnya yang juga berfungsi sebagai dinding. Tirai jendela telah terbuka menampilkan keadaan d luar.

Entah kenapa hawa dingin masih menyusup masuk padahal penghangat ruangan menyala. Membuat Wonwoo semakin malas untuk beranjak dari kasur nyamannya. Tak ada niatan untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Sesungguhnya salah gadis itu sendiri. Gaun tidurnya itu terlalu tipis. Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka mengenakan piyama tertutup.

Kalau ada yang melayangkan seruan protes. Alasan yang selalu digunakannya pasti, "Tidur dengan sedikit pakaian atau telanjang lebih bagus bagi kesehatan."

Jadi jangan salahkan mata kalian yang tidak sengaja melihat tubuh seksi gadis remaja itu jika membangunkan Wonwoo yang hanya tertutupi selimut.

Wonwoo melirik jam di dinding, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh dengan jarum kecilnya bergerak konstan tanpa henti. Wonwoo semakin mendengus malas.

"Masih kurang 3 jam lagi."

Dan tanpa merasa bersalah, seorang Jeon Wonwoo melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

 **Rain and Mood Booster**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **and the other members of Seventeen**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author. Plagiat dilarang keras.**

 **.**

 **Its Meanie fanfict.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **This Ff special for "Shappire Crystal" my lovely eonnie**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

.

.

.

Wonwoo yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan jaket tebal panjang penahan udara dingin beserta sebuah payung siap berangkat menuju sekolah. Wonwoo menghela napas kecil saat keluar dari unit apartemen milik sang kakak sepupu. Langit masih saja menahan awan-awan gelap yang masih menurunkan hujan. Salah satu tangannya mengusap-usap lengannya mencoba sedikit memberi kehangatan.

'Seandainya tadi aku mau berangkat bersama Jinnie _eonnie_ ,' batin Wonwoo merana.

Selama Wonwoo bersekolah di Seoul, ia selalu tinggal secara permanen di tempat sang sepupu. Orangtuanya sendiri lebih sering berada di Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan. Kim Seokjin sang kakak sepupu yang sudah Wonwoo anggap seperti kakak sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sehingga Seokjin yang terbiasa mandiri karena pernah sekolah bersistem asrama tidak ragu menerima Wonwoo untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Karena perbedaan umur mereka cukup jauh yaitu 6 tahun. Kini Seokjin telah bekerja, wanita cantik yang sangat cerewet jika menyangkut pola makan Wonwoo itu membuka usaha butik. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang baru berusia 18 tahun tengah bersekolah di tingkat akhir _Pledis Senior High School_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki kalau sedang tidak terburu-buru.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Sungguh Wonwoo itu sangat menyukai hujan. Gadis manis itu bahkan betah terduduk diam di depan jendela hanya untuk memperhatikan aliran air yang menetes turun membasahi bumi. Asalkan air itu tidak membasahi tubuhnya, Wonwoo tidak akan masalah.

Wonwoo suka hujan.

Jika melihat dari jendela.

Wonwoo benci hujan.

Karena Wonwoo lemah dengan air hujan.

Tubuh Wonwoo tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Jika kepala yang tertutupi surai lebat nan halus itu terkena air hujan walau sesaat, sudah pasti gadis itu akan merasa pusing. Apalagi mandi hujan seperti anak kecil. Kasur, kompres, obat penurun demam dan omelan Seokjin siap menemaninya.

Wonwoo memutuskan berjalan cepat. Memegang erat gagang payung lebar yang cukup menampung dua orang di bawahnya. Berusaha menghindari genangan air, yang terpenting Wonwoo cepat sampai sekolah. Jam di pergelangan tangannya hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Wonwoo tahu ia akan terlambat. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli, karena khusus dimulai hari ini tidak mungkin ia dihukum walau terlambat sekalipun.

Hujan bertambah deras saat Wonwoo mencapai sekolahnya. Masih dengan langkah tanpa semangatnya. Wonwoo melalui lorong sekolah yang masih ramai hingga ia berada di lantai tiga. Seperti biasa banyak yang menyapa dirinya tapi Wonwoo sedang malas menanggapinya jadi ia hanya terus berjalan. Langkah gadis itu sempat terhenti di depan kelas 3-3, melihat sejenak keadaan kelas yang minim penghuni.

"Tidak ada," gumamnya.

Salah satu kakinya menghentak kuat disertai dengusan napas keras. Memilih melanjutkan perjalanan mencapai kelasnya yang tidak jauh. Kelas 3-1. Dari luar kelas ia dapat melihat jika kelasnya sedang ramai, apalagi ditambah seruan Soonyoung si ketua kelas yang memang sangat berisik.

Wonwoo membuka pintu tanpa niatan mengucapkan salam. Melirik ke arah teman-temannya saja tidak minat.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Kenapa baru datang?!" seru Soonyoung berdecak sebal dengan penggaris kayu mengacung ke arah Wonwoo yang mengabaikannya.

"Yoo." Wonwoo berucap malas sebagai salam sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Soonyoung melanjutkan apa yang terhenti karena kedatangannya.

"Ck. Salam macam apa itu?" gerutu Soonyoung.

Wonwoo memang manis. Semua orang pasti mengangguk setuju. Tapi sifatnya yang tidak peduli sekitar membuat dirinya susah di dekati. Bahkan Wonwoo lebih banyak diam, kecuali ada hal yang menggangunya maka kalian bisa mendengar rentetan gerutuan dari bibir yang selalu berwarna merah alami itu. Jadi tidak heran juga kalau salam dari Wonwoo yang sedang _badmood_ hanya seperti itu.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya, meletakkan tas dan jaketnya asal. Kemudian menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Mencoba menyamankan diri. Kemudian tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut sedikit sambil memperhatikan Soonyoung yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat dirinya.

Hei, coba tengok ke arah lainnya. Jangan cuma ke Soonyoung.

Para lelaki di kelas itu, baik yang sudah _taken_ maupun masih _single_ terlihat duduk tidak tenang. Wajah Wonwoo yang kelihatan seperti merajuk itu sungguh menggemaskan. Ohhh seandainya Wonwoo tidak punya serigala penjaga, bibir itu akan segera disambar dengan kecupan dari para lelaki yang haus akan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Jihoon yang mejanya berada di sebelah Wonwoo mulai menggertakan giginya. Jihoon yang juga sedang malas berada di sekolah mulai meledak jika suasana di kelas mereka yang dipenuhi warna merah muda di mata para lelaki akan memperlama keputusan perundingan.

"Soonyoung! Lanjut saja! Aku sedang tidak ingin lama-lama!" seru Jihoon keras menyadarkan seluruh siswa.

"Benar juga. Kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa yang sudah _taken_ berubah jadi _single_ lagi," sambung Seungkwan dengan cengiran penuh provokasi. Gadis itu memang suka sekali ikut ambil bagian kalau harus meledek, mengerjai atau cuma bergosip.

"Yak! Boo Seungkwan!" teriakan tidak terima dilayangkan para siswa yang memang sudah punya pasangan dari kelas lain. Beruntunglah karena tidak ada yang berpacaran dengan teman sekelas. Kalau tidak, perang dunia akan sering terjadi di kelas itu.

Kondisi yang semakin tidak terkendali membuat Soonyoung memukul keras papan tulis menggunakan penggaris kayu. Sontak semua berhenti. Menurut layaknya anak manis.

"Kita lanjutkan!" serunya tegas. Walau Soonyoung salah satu tukang ribut, tapi tidak ada yang berani jika aura ketua kelas sudah menguar mengintimidasi.

"Oke. Kita sudah sepakat. Setelah acara kelulusan tidak boleh ada yang pulang. Berkumpul kembali di kelas setelah itu baru pergi bersama-sama menuju restoran Seokmin."

"Akan kukatakan pada orangtuaku untuk menutup restoran selama kita di sana. Tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan jumlah uang kas. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, kalau melebihi batas juga tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja untuk kenang-kenangan kita," sahut Lee Seokmin anak dari pemilik restoran terkenal di kalangan para pelajar dan mahasiswa. Restoran dengan makanan enak, tempat nyaman, adanya _wifi_ serta harga terjangkau tentu saja surganya orang berkantong tipis.

Seruan dan segala macam ucapan baik-baik terlontar untuk Seokmin yang tengah bergaya bagaikan pejabat yang baru memenangkan pemilihan umum.

Wonwoo kembali mendesah malas. Ia baru datang selama lima belas menit, hasil keputusan sudah ada. Ujian kelulusan sudah berakhir. Nilai sudah keluar. Tinggal acara kelulusan yang belum terlaksana. Tapi sekolahnya tidak meliburkan mereka. Karena berkas-berkas untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi masih harus dibereskan. Dan kelas Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk mengadakan acara lanjutan.

"Wonu, kau ikut kan?" tanya Jeonghan yang berada di depannya.

"Humm." Hanya anggukan kepala dan gumaman singkat yang didapat gadis bermarga Yoon itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanyanya lagi, "ada masalah sama Mingyu?"

Wonwoo berdecak sebal kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela, masih dengan menopang kepala. Enggan menjawab.

"Gara-gara hujan ya?" Seungkwan telah berdiri di samping Wonwoo, duduk di atas meja persis di belakang kursi Wonwoo yang penghuninya entah kemana. Jarinya mulai iseng memainkan rambut Wonwoo.

Kebiasaan Seungkwan membawa sisir, jepit dan ikat rambut membuat rambut Wonwoo, Jihoon, Jeonghan bahkan Jisoo dari kelas sebelah sudah sering dijadikan percobaan gadis itu.

"Mingyu tidak menjemputmu saat hujan begini? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak bisa dihubungi. Atau memang tidak mau menjawab panggilanku," ucap Wonwoo menggerutu kesal.

Desahan kecil tercipta di antara kumpulan gadis itu. Wonwoo memang manja. Apalagi dengan lelaki bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Sudah mencoba menelpon ke rumahnya?"

"Kata _eommonim_ dia sudah pergi dari jam delapan."

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau hari ini kamu berangkat sekolah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, jepit yang sedang ditata Seungkwan jadi berantakan. Seungkwan yang ikutan sebal memukul kepala Wonwoo dengan sisir.

PLAK!

"Boo Seungkwan!" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

"Kalau bicara itu tidak usah pakai menggerakan kepala. Kamu kan tahu aku lagi menata rambutmu."

"Tapi tidak perlu pakai acara memukul segala, Nona Boo!" seru Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Jadi?" Jihoon buru-buru membalikkan suasana. Memancing Wonwoo untuk menjawab.

"Ahh ... dia tahu kok. Katanya memang akan menjemputku karena dari semalam hujan terus. Dia yakin kalau pagi ini juga hujan masih akan turun. Tapi sampai aku mau berangkat tadi malah tidak muncul-muncul," ujar Wonwoo makin lama nada suaranya makin lirih.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Sampai Jeonghan ingat sesuatu.

"Oh?! Wonu! Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Mingyu sampai lupa menjemputmu."

Sontak Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam Jeonghan dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Hari ini klub basket tengah berkumpul termasuk kelas 3. Terakhir kalinya para senior dan junior berlatih tanding bersama. Aku baru sadar kalau Seungcheolie sempat mengirimkan _chat_ bilang tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Karena para senior sekalian memberikan sedikit evaluasi buat para junior."

"Ayo Wonu kita ke gedung olahraga," ajak Seungkwan menarik Wonwoo berdiri. Ia berdecak puas melihat rambut bergelombang Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin manis dengan jepitan di sisi kiri kanannya.

"Malas~" rengek Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita buat Mingyu merasa bersalah. Orang itu kalau sudah bermain basket masa bisa lupa sama kekasihnya sendiri sih." Jihoon tidak percaya kenapa Wonwoo masih tahan dengan kekasih macam itu.

Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki tenaga, bergerak dengan usaha tarikan dari Seungkwan. Sungguh Wonwoo lebih baik pulang daripada melihat orang itu bermain basket. Wonwoo pikir, tidak perlu bertemu sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau ingat juga ketemu di apartemen.

Benar saja, suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu masih terdengar di lapangan basket _indoor_. Aktifitas yang menghabiskan banyak kalori itu entah kapan akan berhenti. Wonwoo dan yang lainnya membuka pintu gedung. Dan yang Wonwoo lihat pertama, sesosok lelaki yang membuatnya kesal. Kim Mingyu mantan anak klub basket itu tengah melakukan _jump shoot_ sehingga bola berwarna _orange_ itu meluncur dengan sempurna kedalam ring.

"Uwooooo~! Mingyu memang hebat!" pekik Seungkwan sambil bertepuk tangan heboh mengundang tatapan dari seluruh anggota klub basket.

PRIIITT...!

Suara peluit dari sang pelatih menandakan pertandingan selesai untuk sementara. Istirahat sebentar nanti baru dilanjutkan kembali dengan _team_ berbeda.

Dengan cepat Mingyu dan Seungcheol menghampiri para kekasih. Sedangkan Seungkwan dan Jihoon memilih mendatangi Minghao sang _manager_ baru bersama Jisoo yang telah pensiun sebagai _manager_ klub basket yang kini sedang membagikan botol minuman kepada para anggota.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dengan rasa bersalah sesuai keinginan Jihoon. Wonwoo sendiri masih terdiam di tempat saat Mingyu tepat berada di hadapannya. Tangan besar dan kekar itu seolah punya refleks sendiri yang selalu membuatnya menemukan pinggang kecil Wonwoo. Lengan itu melingkar di sana dan menarik kekasihnya mendekat.

"Hei, Sayang. Maaf aku tidak menjemputmu." Napas Mingyu memburu.

Wonwoo dapat melihat keadaan Mingyu yang mengenakan seragam latihan basket, keringat mengalir membasahi tubuh berotot itu dan rambut hitam yang berantakan. Wonwoo tidak menolak di dekati oleh lelaki yang terlihat begitu jantannya.

"Harusnya beritahu aku. Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggumu," desis Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari manik sekelam malam milik Mingyu yang masih menyiratkan rasa menyesal.

"Tadinya aku memang mau menjemputmu sebelum _team_ ku bertanding. Jadi tidak memberitahumu. Tapi..."

"Tapi kamu lupa."

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Mingyu.

"Jangan mengelak," sahut Wonwoo dengan nada datarnya. Hawa semakin mendingin saat di rasa Mingyu hujan belum berhenti juga.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Jangan di depan pintu, di dalam lebih hangat."

Masih dalam posisi merangkul gadisnya, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk di salah satu kursi penonton yang berada di sudut untuk menjauhi keramaian dan godaan yang ditujukan untuk mereka. Sedangkan Mingyu memilih berjongkok di hadapannya dengan satu lutut menahan berat tubuhnya. Wonwoo terlihat menurut tapi wajahnya masih saja cemberut. Tidak ada kata yang keluar karena bibir gadis itu mulai mengerucut.

Mingyu yang melihat hal itu malah semakin gemas. Perlahan Wonwoo merasakan jemari panjang Mingyu mengusap pipinya dengan pelan dan lembut, membuat hatinya berdesir tiba-tiba. Tatapan Mingyu juga tidak lepas darinya. Wonwoo seakan tidak ingat kalau ia sedang merajuk karena janji palsu kekasihnya itu.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa terperangkap ke dalam bola mata Mingyu. "Sayang... aku sungguh minta maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk lupa menjemputmu atau tidak meberitahumu." Nada suara Mingyu benar-benar melembut. Mingyu hanya tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin sulit.

"Kau tidak mengangkat telponku."

"Ponselku di dalam tas, aku lupa menitipkannya pada Jisoo."

"Aku benci berjalan sendirian saat hujan."

"Aku tahu."

Mingyu semakin merasa bersalah. Lelaki itu tahu jika Wonwoo bukan membenci hujan seperti yang diucapkan, hanya saja hujan kali ini disertai angin yang sudah pasti walau memakai payung tetap saja angin membawa sedikit air hujan mengenai tubuh Wonwoo.

Setidaknya kalau bersama Mingyu walau tidak memakai kendaraan, Wonwoo terbiasa berlindung dalam dekapannya di balik mantel panjang yang dipakainya. Yahh setidaknya Wonwoo merasa lebih nyaman saja.

Mingyu merapikan rambut yang menutupi dahi gadisnya. Bulu mata lentik Wonwoo bergerak beberapa kali mengikuti kelopak matanya yang mengerjap bingung. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang dirasa Wonwoo menekan di dahinya. Begitu lembut dan terasa hangat. Bibir Mingyu lah yang menekan tepat di dahinya, hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya meresapi kenyamanan sesaat yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Selepas kecupan di dahinya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Mingyu, apalagi cowok itu memajukan sedikit kepalanya untuk menjangkau wajahnya. Hingga bibir Mingyu sudah ada di samping telinganya, Wonwoo seperti tersengat listrik saat bibir lembut Mingyu menyentuh ujung telinganya.

"Aku akan segera berganti baju. Tunggu di kelasmu. Kita pulang bersama," bisik Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo tidak yakin. Matanya melirik ke arah gerombolan _team_ basket yang masih beristirahat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah selesai."

Cup!

Mingyu mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang melotot ke arahnya. Wonwoo memukul lengan berotot Mingyu yang tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Ishhh! Jangan di sini," ketus Wonwoo memperingatkan jika mereka tidak sendirian.

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan di kelas. Aku harap saat aku menjemputmu, kelasmu sudah kosong." Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya disertai _smirk_ andalannya.

Wonwoo hanya mendengus kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sedikit banyak Wonwoo mengerti arah pikiran Mingyu, di mana otak _yadong_ kekasihnya itu lebih banyak aktif saat bersamanya.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo beranjak bangun, melewati Mingyu begitu saja tanpa berucap apapun. Wonwoo masih malas berbicara. Setidaknya Mingyu sudah menjelaskan, walaupun kejadian tadi membuat _mood_ -nya memburuk.

Mingyu yang masih berjongkok memperhatikan gerak tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang. Rok sekolah yang lumayan pendek itu berkibar seiring kaki jenjang gadisnya melangkah.

Oh-Oh!

Sepertinya Mingyu berubah pikiran. Ia melirik mencoba mencari sang pelatih basket, setelah yakin tidak berada dalam lapangan _indoor_ ini. Mingyu bangkit bergerak secepat kilat sebelum Wonwoo menjauh.

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo hingga gadis itu terpekik kaget.

"Kyaaa!"

Bola mata Wonwoo melebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gyu?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Wonwoo hendak menjauhkan wajah Mingyu berusaha menolak, tapi kedua tangan Mingyu malah menangkup wajahnya dan semakin menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo. Tentu saja gadis itu terkejut, Mingyu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif. Sontak tubuh Wonwoo merasakan desiran panas akan gairah yang tersalurkan dari kekasihnya.

Percuma Wonwoo meronta, Mingyu seakan enggan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Malah Mingyu semakin bernapsu melumatnya tanpa ampun. Bibir Mingyu menyesap dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya membuatnya semakin melayang.

Sialan. Wonwoo begitu menikmati ciuman ini.

Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah, tangannya secara reflek melingkar pada leher Mingyu. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri ketika ciuman Mingyu semakin intens padanya dengan lidahnya yang menyusuri rongga mulut Wonwoo dan lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain.

"Ngghh~ Gyu~" desah Wonwoo disela-sela ciuman mereka. Mingyu semakin bersemangat memeluk tubuh Wonwoo semakin mendekat pada dirinya.

Sampai...

" _OH MY GOD_! JEON WONWOO! KIM MINGYU! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SANA!"

Teriakan menggelegar mewakili semua orang yang melihat kegiatan intim kedua orang itu dari jauh.

Terima kasih untuk Jeonghan sang _angel_ si penyadar.

"Gyu," bisik Wonwoo dan berhasil membuka mata Mingyu yang sedari tadi masih terpejam. Matanya bertemu dengan Mingyu yang langsung terlihat kesal kegiatannya terganggu. Sedangkan Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semu wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat kondisi kekasih manisnya yang semakin manis.

Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang bersembunyi dalam dekapannya. Beralih melihat teman-teman mereka yang masih saja bersorak menggoda.

"Ayo…" ucap Mingyu sembari menarik pinggang kecil Wonwoo agar mengikutinya berjalan menuju tengah lapangan di mana semuanya berkumpul. Wonwoo belum berani menatap ke depan atau sekedar mendongak. Tetap saja tangan kecil Wonwoo menggenggam erat seragam basket Mingyu.

"Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak mengganggu kami?" tanya Mingyu tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Dasar Kim sialan! Harusnya kamu yang jangan melakukan PDA begitu!" jawab Jihoon ketus.

"Hei, ingat ini masih di lingkungan sekolah," decak Jisoo yang wajahnya ikut memerah setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Mingyu."

"Ya?"

"Lanjutkan di tempat yang aman. Mending bawa ke rumahmu saja sana," usul Seungcheol sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. _Type_ cengiran mesum menyetujui tindakan Mingyu.

"Benar juga. _Thanks, bro_ ," ucap Mingyu dengan seringai tampannya.

"Yak! Kenapa malah diberi saran begitu?!" bentak Jeonghan tidak terima melihat Wonwoo yang tadi pagi dianggurin Mingyu tapi sekarang malah seperti orang disekap kalau dilihat dari rengkuhan posesif pemuda itu.

"Loh? Apa salahnya? Mereka kan berpacaran. Apa kamu ingin juga, Hannie?" Kini Seungcheol yang berjalan mendekati Jeonghan yang memilih melangkah mundur.

"Woooaaaaaa~~ kita lanjut lihat adegan _live_ lagi teman-teman!" seru salah seorang anggota _team_ basket yang memang isinya laki-laki semua.

Biarkan saja keributan teralihkan kepada pasangan lainnya.

Mingyu membawa kekasihnya berjalan kembali menuju ruang ganti klub basket yang masih berada dalam satu gedung. Mereka kira tidak ada yang menyadari pergerakan mereka yang halus. Setidaknya sampai giliran si mungil Jihoon berteriak.

"Heh, Kim Hitam! Mau dibawa kemana Wonu?!" Jihoon memasang tubuh dengan gaya kedua tangan bertengger indah di pinggangnya, mirip polisi wanita yang mengamuk.

"Aiisssh~" desis Mingyu, "aku ingin ganti seragam, Ji," ucapnya meneruskan jalan dengan Wonwoo yang masih tidak melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kenapa Wonwoo harus ikut ke sana?!" Giliran Seungkwan yang protes.

"Ya ampun, Sayang... sahabat-sahabatmu berisik sekali sih," ujar Mingyu yang langsung berlari membawa Wonwoo ke dalam ruang ganti yang langsung dikejar oleh yang lainnya.

Tapi sepertinya Mingyu memiliki pendukung, para personil _team_ basket langsung pasang badan berotot mereka di depan Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Jangan ditanya dimana Jeonghan karena gadis itu sendiri juga tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan maut dari Seungcheol.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar keributan di luar ruang ganti.

"Dasar, nakal banget sih kamu, Gyu." Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu yang masih memeluknya.

Mingyu merubah senyumnya lebih lembut, matanya menatap Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Aku cuma ingin berduaan sama kamu. Maaf untuk yang tadi pagi, oke?" Mingyu mengecup bibir ranum Wonwoo kembali.

"Tapi kan aku tidak harus masuk ke sini, Gyu," rajuk Wonwoo.

"Kalau kamu di luar nanti kamu yang digodain mereka, Sayang. Lagian kamu terlalu menarik perhatian, apalagi dengan wajah manis ini." Nada suara Mingyu terdengar berat membuat wajah Wonwoo merona kembali.

"Oh, ya ampun, Sayang. Maaf tapi aku tidak tahan lagi."

Dan Mingyu langsung menyerang Wonwoo kembali yang sama sekali tidak siap dengan ciuman dan segala perlakuan kekasihnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan tubuh yang terdesak di antara dinding dan tubuh tegap Mingyu.

Mari kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Sepertinya pulang cepat hanyalah sebuah rencana.

Huft, dasar hormon remaja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **THE END**

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

 **PDA: Public Display of Affection**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Yeiiyy uda selese deh ff nya, semoga eonnie dan reader lainnya seneng ya bacanya...**

 **Biar Shappire eonnie ga bete lagi #sini di peluk dulu XD**

 **Ini ff ringan banget, tentang anak sekolahan. Entah kenapa draft ff yang lain, yang lebih yadong malah dianggurin, wkwkwk.**

 **Ga usah banyak omong deh.**

 **Kamsahamnida yang uda baca, tolong REVIEW sekalian ya~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di malam saat hujan turun deras, 05 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


End file.
